


King Sinbad Of Sindria And The Many Ladies To Follow

by Pathstarmining



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Magi: The adventures of Sinbad
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, read to find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathstarmining/pseuds/Pathstarmining
Summary: King Sinbad of Sindria is drunk, ONCE AGAIN, and just so happens to come across Suzue Ihara, a 26-year-old Sindrian. A swarm of girls surrounds Sinbad, and yet, Suzue doesn't seem to be charmed. Automatically, Sinbad wants her; being the stubborn, attractive, Womanizer of the Seven Seas that he is, demanding that all woman should love him for his good looks, and flirtatious, devious character. Will he get away with Suzue and possibly more female victims? Read 'King Sinbad Of Sindria And The Many Ladies To Follow' to find out!





	1. Sinbad's drunk and at it again!

"Look at all these beautiful girls! I am the most blessed king in all the land to have these fine ladies in my country!" Sinbad slurred, his eyes hazy and his face a bright red from drinking too much booze.

"He's at it again, dammit," Suzue muttered under her breath as she continued to clean the table of the little pub. Every night, every damn night, Sinbad would go to a different pub, hit on various girls, probably sleep with half of them, then waltz off, hung over the next day. And why, why would he favor HER bar over anyone else's? It was much smaller, more cramped, and a rough quality. Not to mention his habit of skipping out on the crap-ton of paperwork he had to do.

Normally, he'd shove it all on Ja'far, his advisor, and a former assassin. The two of them were best friends, practically brothers, and where-ever Sin went, Ja'far was sure to follow. The Sindrian king's deep, alluring gold eyes caught onto Suzue's brown ones. It was as if he were calling out to Suzue, asking her to join his little 'party.'

'No damn way, Sinbad. I'm not a freaking-'

"Hey, you over there!" The king of Sindria was calling her!?

'Great...' "Yes, your majesty?" Suzue replied calmly, her voice polite, yet slightly dismissive. Sinbad sat up on the comfortable sofa, the girls crowding around him making room so that he could stand. His deep lavender-purple hair was in a graceful ponytail down his back, his jeweled crown perched evenly on his head. Gracefully, he outstretched an arm to her, a seductive grin spreading upon his face, one that would send any other girl to throw their arms around him, bow down to him, and let him do anything to them.

But Suzue, well, she was just as stubborn as Sinbad himself.

"Join me, I'm just telling the story of-"

"I believe I've already heard that one, sir," Suzue looked at the ground, as to not be drawn in by one of Sinbad's alluring gestures. She glanced up at him to see a small frown on his face.

"But I haven't even said what story is-"

"My apologies, your majesty, but the pub is actually closing now. It is past eleven o'clock now," Suzue once again interrupted King Sinbad, this time quickly ushering the girls and Sinbad out of the pub.

"Hey, you know I am the King of this country, I have all rights to stay in the pub until as long as I want," Sinbad crossed his arms, putting a mock pouty face on.

'Damn playboy, they're all the same. Except some are hotter than others..' Suzue shook her head. "And I'm the owner of this pub, plus you drank all the wine and beer in my supply," Her brown eyes seemed to be challenging Sinbad, and he let out a loud, hearty laugh.

"You're pretty good, miss. What's your name?" The king grinned, tilting his head to the side. The stunning, expensive jewelry that Sinbad wore sparkled in the moonlight. Even one piece of the fine accessories was way out of Suzue's price range. Being the owner of a pub, although it assured you would never go broke, wasn't the best paying job in Sindria.

"Suzue. Suzue Ihara. And but of course, you are King Sinbad, Sailor of the Seven Seas, and creator of the Seven Seas Alliance. Anyone would recognize you, your majesty. Your purple hair is quite unique, I have never seen another person with natural lavender colored hair," Her eyes gave away nothing, and her brown, curly hair descended down her back, the strands loosely hanging in front draped just above her chest.

"Hmm, I'll make sure to notify Ja'far, to get you a fresh batch of cargo," The king, with his muscular arms tucked across his chest, and his glowing golden-orange eyes in the dark, his features shadowed by the moon, was like any young girl's prince charming. He was one of the hottest men in Sindria by far, and he strived to flaunt that across all of Sindria.

"Th-thank you, your ma-"

"Sinbad is fine," The man with gold loop earrings smiled, waving, turning around, then, heroically, tripping over a teny pebble.

'Oh crap, he must still be drunk. Well, he did go through like two whole damn barrels of booze, man, that guy drinks more alcohol than anyone I know..' Suzue quickly rushed over to Sinbad. "Are you okay, your-"

"Sinbad," He corrected, sitting up and rubbing his forehead wearily. "Mind walking me back to the castle, dunno if I'll actually make it there on my own," Sinbad sweatdropped, smiling flirtatiously.

'Even when he's drunk and half concussed, he still manages to use his charm..' Suzue hooked her arm under his, nodding while her eyes widened. 'Wait, to the castle?! Wow,' She quickly realized she hadn't hidden her surprise, and, even though he was half dazed, Sinbad caught on. "Oh, so you wanna see the castle? Sure, I can give you a tour," He rasped.

'Suzue, that's this girls name, she's pretty damn sexy...' Sinbad thought, his eyes glued to her body, looking her up and down, unconscious of the fact that Suzue was actually watching him.

'Pervert king! What the hell is going through his mind right now..' Her eyes flashed with defiance, and her face flushed by his actions. She tried to lean off of him a bit more, in which Sinbad stumbled, sending them both face-forward into the rocky ground, the world around her going completely dark.

After a few moments of Suzue being completely unresponsive, Sinbad stood up, shaking his head swiftly, and realizing that the woman must be out cold. He bent over slightly, lifting her up carefully, and continuing on towards the castle. The Sindrian king was silent as he strode through town after town, girls swooning and wishing they were the girl in his arms. Once he arrived at the castle, his gaze traveled over the front entrance.

'Damn guards, they'll blow it, can't have that,' Sinbad walked up to the guards, looking bewildered as they recognized Sinbad with another lady-friend.

That was the only couple thoughts they had before Sinbad knocked them out, without even using his hands. He strode into the castle, quickly hurrying up the steps to his room, carrying Suzue gently, and placing her on the bed. He knew she'd get the wrong idea if she saw him sleeping next to her naked, so he just threw his shirt off, letting it land on the ground with a light 'plop.'

He laid next to her, admiring her features. He wasn't at all worried about her being knocked out, he knew she'd recover and wake to be just fine. 'If Ja'far finds out, I'm as good as dead,' Sinbad laughed to himself, his crown and jewelry laid on the small table beside his large, white bed. His gaze traveled over to the woman laying next to him. 'She looked so much more relaxed when she's asleep.'

'If only these blissful days would last forever...' After a few brief moments, the gold-eyed king had fallen into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Commoner in the Castle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Sweatdrops, wakes up in a bed with Sinbad next to me, completely nude.* WHAT THE F-  
> Sinbad: *Covers my mouth with hand* Are you trying to get us killed?!  
> Me: Mmmmph!  
> Sinbad: *Sighs* It's not what you-  
> Me: What the hell Sinbad?! Screw this, I have a story to tell!  
> In this chapter, Suzue wakes up, to find herself...

Suzue, slowly, was awakened by a large, calloused hand on one of her shoulders, gently shaking her awake. Her peaceful, hazy brown eyes slowly opened, disliking the sudden light that flashed before her. Abruptly, she remembered what had happened the night before, and she instantly sat up, her head bonking against something...someone...'s chest?

"S-Sinbad!" She looked up rapidly to see the shirtless king. They were in a bed...together!? Was this his bed...in his room...in the castle!? Her face began to turn a deep red, her face contorting with fear and anger, feeling invaded and used.

"No no, it's not what it appears, I swear. Calm down Suzue, I didn't do anything!" Sinbad quickly reassured, throwing his legs off the edge of the bed. "And I'm sure you want the complete run-down of what happened last night, am I wrong?" Sinbad smirked, in which Suzue shifted uncomfortably.

"N-no, you're not wrong.." She hung her in defeat, while questions shoot through her head at an overwhelming rate.

"When you pulled away, I fell. After a few moments of laying there, I realized you would've responded and helped me up by then. Since you didn't, I simply took the matter into my own hands and carried you back to the castle. Since I knew Ja'far would be furious that I'd brought another woman home, I snuck in and brought you back to my room. Simple, you see?" He smiled at her kindly, while another question popped into her head. "Uh-oh, another question?" Sinbad chuckled.

"Weren't you drunk?" Suzue looked completely and utterly baffled. 'How'd he manage to get back to the castle with all that booze clouding up his brain?'

"I've always managed to get back to the castle drunk. I'm normally accompanied by a lady anyways..." Sinbad scratched the back of his head sheepishly and grinned something anyone else would've fallen for.

"Pervert," Suzue muttered, just loud enough for the king to hear. He brushed his purple hair out of his gold eyes.

"Come on now, that's no way to talk to your king!" The seductive tan-skinned man let out a loud laugh as he stood up, walking over to a large dresser, opening a single drawer and removing the pants he had on so that all he was wearing were his underpants. 

Suzue's face started to turn a rose-red color and she looked away. "Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She gasped as he turned around to face her, almost completely nude.

"What? Oh, are you embarrassed?" He laughed. "I'm surprised, most women that make it as far as my own room throw themselves at me. You're really not like that, or are you just shy?" His gold eyes seemed to be questioning her as a whole.

"..." At first, Suzue was speechless, and what she said next had no real relevance to what he'd just asked. "Can you please put some clothes on!?"

Sinbad laughed. "Geez, okay okay!" He pulled on a light purple undershirt, slightly darker purple pants, and a long, white kimono. He grinned at her, then began to put his jewelry on. Suzue groaned, in which Sinbad glanced over at her in confusion. "What?"

"Why'd you wear so much jewelry, it's meaningless to flaunt your wealth. Everyone knows you're a king...Sinbad."

Sinbad let out a loud laugh. "Aladdin didn't. And, it helps me with ladies, everyone loves someone with jewels around their necks!" He grinned, pulling on some fancy red shoes, in which Suzue shook her head.

"You have no fashion sense whatsoever," She stated blandly, her eyes flashed with amusement, but just for a mere second. 

"I saw that!" Sinbad ran a hand through his own hair, automatically showing off the fact he'd made her laugh. Well, internally anyways. 

Suzue stood up, stretching her arms and swiftly glanced over at Sinbad, causing him to stick his tongue out and Suzue to blush. She crossed her arms over her chest, placing her bare feet on the ground and hesitantly pulling the sheets of the bed off of her. With relief, she found herself in all her clothes. The only thing Sinbad had touched were her feet. She turned to Sinbad with a questioning face.

"Huhm?" Sinbad asked as he fixed his earrings, in which had gone crooked in the middle of the night. His purple hair fell elegantly in a ponytail down the center of his back, as if destined to be in that exact place.

"H...how am I supposed to get out of this place without someone finding me-"

"I'll throw you out the window!" Sinbad grinned, and Suzue let out a scoff. Her features slowly changed as she realized Sinbad wasn't bluffing.

"N-no Sinbad, I don't think that's a very good idea-" It was too late. The king had hoisted her up on his shoulder, and was readying to throw her out the window, when a knock on the door jolted Sinbad back to the moment.

"Uh-oh," Sinbad chuckled, putting Suzue down gently. He walked over to the door, opening it a crack. "Yeeess?" He rumbled.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Ja'far smashed pass his king to face Suzue. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU CANNOT CONTINUE TO DO THIS....INAPPROPRIATE BUSINESS WITH WOMEN!" Ja'far whipped around and slapped Sinbad harshly, reaching up to grab his neck, following by shaking him forcefully. 

Suzue stood awkwardly by the window as he continued to lecture and beat Sinbad. Sinbad didn't seem to care at all, he just stood laughing as Ja'far pummeled him.

"U-um, sir, Sinbad and I didn't do anything..." Just the thought caused heat to rise to her cheeks. Ja'far, still fuming, slowly turned back towards the beige-haired woman. 

"Is this true,  _Sin_?" Ja'far growled dangerously. His green eyes were ablaze with anger and annoyance.

Sinbad sighed loudly. "Yes, Ja'far-"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU!? YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT, AND A FEW WEEKS LATER I GET A LETTER OF SOME WOMEN COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW 'THEY'RE EXPECTING  _SOMEONE'S-"_

"I think that's enough, Ja'far," Sinbad's face was no longer smiling, a small frown was perched upon his face.

"Does that mean you _do_ have children?" Suzue looked slightly shocked. If that was so, then there were possible heirs to the king's throne. Suzue shook her head. It was hard for her to remember, she was actually indeed in the king of Sindria's castle-y home, standing before his majesty and his top advisor.

"No-"

"I HATE TO ADMIT, BUT HE COULD!" Ja'far interrupted, still burning with irritation. 

"Um, excuse me?" Suzue tried to jump in.

"OH RIGHT, WE HAVE THIS GIRL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Ja'far bellowed.

"Ja'far-"

"Oho ho, don't 'Ja'far' me!" Ja'far took a bitter breath. His green, unblinking gaze seared over the purple king, to Suzue. "Miss, what's your name?" He asked, as politely as possible, clearing his throat. The advisor closed his eyes idly.

"M-my name is Suzue Ihara," Her brown orbs met the freckled man's, the corner of her mouth twitched as she tried to hold back a sigh.

 "Ja'far-"

"NOTHING FROM YOU, SIN!" Ja'far let out a long sigh, his hands clasped. 

"He didn't do anything sir, I know he didn't." Suzue piped up, suddenly covering her mouth with her own hands. 'Yikes, don't like that look he's giving me..' Ihara thought, seeing Ja'far's unhappy face.

"Alright..." Ja'far snorted, turning to Sinbad. "I still don't trust you with women!" He snapped, grabbing Suzue by the wrist and dragging her out the door.

"N-no, wait!" Sinbad cried, snatching Suzue by her opposite hand.

Now the poor girl was being pulled in two directions. Her face contorted in pain, they were pulling  _hard._ "Please...st...STOP!" Suzue shook the two men off of her arms, her face red. She huffed, crossing her arms. "You two bicker like children, and I am most  _certainly_ not a toy!" She hissed.

"I apologize, Miss Suzue, but you must leave this place. Sinbad is not fit to accompany you out of the castle." Ja'far glared at the purple-haired man.

"Ja'far. As king, I am most certainly fit to escort this lovely lady out," Sinbad grinned at Ja'far's defeated expression, and the laid-back, fun-loving man proceeded to escort his next potential love victim out of his palace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there you have it! Sinbad is at it again, checking her out and all. Sinbad, don't you think you've gone a little bit overboard with the booze and the women this time?  
> Sinbad: Oh come on Path! Wouldn't you follow me if you were in her position?  
> Me: *Sweatdrops*  
> Sinbad: That is the face of guilt!  
> Me: N-no!  
> Sinbad: *Seductive smile*  
> Me: NO NO NO NO DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! *Runs away*  
> Sinbad: Get back here, I'm not done talking to you yet!  
> Me: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry it was so short! I didn't have a lotta time to do this, so I kinda whipped it up quickly! *Sweatdrops*


End file.
